Moons
='The Moons of Algoron'= There are 3 different moons of Algoron; white, red, and black. These moons affect all Mage and Mage Reclasses to include the Conclave CSR's (Not sure about any other CSR's or remorts). Which moon affects a character is based on the characters alignment: good (white), neutral (red), and evil ( black). The white and red moons may be seen by anyone, the black moon may only be seen by those of evil alignment. Additional information can be seen about the moon (which corresponds to your characters alignment) if you have the astrology command practiced. That information is listed below for your convenience and reference. ---- 'Moon Chart' Note: Bonus to mana only affects base mana pool. Any equipment bonuses of +mana are added in after the moon adjustment. Note: on an Empty Moon, you will still get "high sanction" affects of +50% Regen for the duration of the high sanction, even though it will show as "not visible". The rest of the time on an Empty Moon you get a consistent +25% regen while showing "not visible" (It will never go to 0% like all other moon phases). The length of the moon phase is determined by it's color. It has a different length for each moon, so the moons will not stay in sync with each other. The only way to see all the moons is to be "evil" since they are the only ones that can see the black moon. It is unknown whether moon phases from all 3 moons (combined) affect the enchanting process, this could be an area worth studying. Black Moon = 66 Ticks per phase Red Moon = 90 Ticks per phase White Moon = 108 Ticks per phase ---- 'Moons Help File' Syntax: "lunar" "look moons" The three moons, commonly known for their colors, are the sources of magic for all mages. Rumors persist that the moons are actually gods of magic, but what matters is that these three heavenly bodies have lasting and notable effects on spellcasters. Mages alone seem to be affected by the moons. Clerics, who divine their powers from their deities, are unaffected by the waxing, waning, rising, and setting of the three moons. Dragons, being creatures of magic, are also slightly affected by the moons, regardless of their class before remorting. The waxing and waning of the moons has a most noticable effect on magic. Spellcasters increase and decrease in power as their patron moon changes phases. Evil mages draw their dark magicks from the Black Moon, mages of Goodness tap the White Moon for power, and those of Neutrality rely upon the Red Moon. Structural alignments, such as Law and Chaos, have no bearing upon a mage's patron moon. Mages can expect their powers to peak during full moons, and bottom out during empty moons. As moons approach these phases, mages can also expect to grow and decrease in power a bit. The only phases in which a mage is NOT affected by his/her patron moon are the half-waxing and half-waning phases. This no longer appears to be the case, see chart above Astrology can be used to give the mage more information about the moons and how they are currently affecting him or her. ---- 'Astrology Help File' Syntax: Automatic Use Astrology can be used in conjunction with the 'lunar' or 'look moons' command to derive more information about the moons. Those who are very proficient with astrology can discern the phase of moons that are not visible, predict the rising of a given moon, and even predict solar and lunar eclipses. High level astrologers can also see the specific game effects of the moons when using the 'lunar' command. Being a purely scholarly discipline, astrology is available only to mages and clerics. Dragons may eventually learn it. See also: MOONS PHASES ---- 'Phases Help File' The three moons have 8 distinct phases. These are: ::* Full Moon ::* Three-Quarter Moon, Waning ::* Half Moon, Waning ::* Crescent Moon, Waning ::* Empty Moon ::* Crescent Moon, Waxing ::* Half Moon, Waxing ::* Three-Quarter Moon, Waxing The three moons also rise and set. Each moon will rise and set once per day (24 ticks) on average. During rising, setting, and high sanction, mages and dragons may notice an increase in regeneration of mana. ---- Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page